Puzzleshipping: The End
by Hinoto Hyuga of the Akatsuki
Summary: Yami is dead, and Yuugi takes it wrongly. Based on the Song Victim by Avenged Sevenfold. Big thanks to my editor!


~House full of roses a letter on the stairs; a tape full of messages for anyone who cares. College of broken words, and stories full of tears. Remembering your life, 'cause we wish that you were here ~

Yuugi collapsed sorrowfully on the bed, firmly crumpling a piece of paper in one hand, and in the other a bouquet of beautiful red roses. One of the roses' pricks dug deep into the skin of his right arm; which caused a small amount of blood to trickle down his wrist slowly. A single tear shed from his eyes, cascading down his cheeks as more tears shortly followed. Yami disappeared now into the afterlife where Yuugi would soon join him when his time comes.

He unfolded the letter in his hands, his eyes skimming over what Yami had wrote to him. The letter was just given to Yuugi two days ago before Yami had died. Yuugi had found it just lying on the floor of his bedroom, along with the roses. It was a letter which declared Yami's love for him, which soon led to a make-out session between the two, declaring their love for each other as they kissed each other passionately before caressing each other's bodies.

~Nothing is harder than to wake up all alone; realize it's not okay. It's the end of all you've known. Time keeps passing by, but it seems I'm frozen still. Scars are left behind, but some too deep to feel~

Yuugi sat up, and stroked the bed sheets underneath him, even sniffing it. The sheets had Yami's scent all over it, due to the night before.

"Ah! Y-Yami!" Yugi whimpered loudly as Yami slid a finger into his entrance. "Too fast, Aibou?" Yami whispered in his ear, nibbling it gently with his teeth. "N-No! J-Just stop t-teasing and get on with it!" Yuugi responded between moans. Yami was determined to give the other boy what they wanted so badly and gently pushed his hard pusling cock into Yuugi's entrance slowly ; thrusting in and out as Yuugi slowly got used to it and ignoring the pain. Suddenly, Yami had started to fuck Yuugi quicker and more intensely than before, muttering to himself between groans.

Yuugi screamed pleasurably with each thrust into his body, and at the same time bucked his hips against Yami's his hands, pushing his ass to make Yami go deeper. Yuugi felt more pleasure now. Yami thrust harder inside his ass over and over again, and then staying there deep inside. With this Yuugi let out a half moan half scream until Yami came out of him, cumming onto Yuugi's chest as large amounts squirted everywhere. Once they were done, Yuugi buried his face into Yami's shoulders.

"I don't want you to go tomorrow" ~

~And some say this can't be real. And I've lost my power to feel tonight. We're all just victims of a crime. When all is gone and can't be regained, we can't seem to shelter the pain inside We're all just victims of a crime~

Yugi inhaled Yami's scent that was on the bed sheets, before tears started to stream down his face. He knew that he should have stopped Yami from going through those gates.

~Some days you'll find me in a place I like to go. Ask questions to myself 'bout the things I'll never know. What's left to find 'cause I need a little more; I need a little time. Can we even up the score?~

Yami sat down on the deserted floor, the afterlife was different than he had expected. And what's more, he missed Yuugi so much that his heart ached deeply. He sighed and played with his cape. He wished that he would have done something different at the Ceremonial duel; something that would have made him stay with Yuugi forever.

~And nothing lasts forever, for all good things it's true. I'd rather trade it all while somehow saving you. It must have been the season that threw us out of line. Once I stood so tall, now I'm searching for a sign. So don't need your salvation, with promises unkind. And all the speculations save it for another time. 'Cause we all need a reason, a reason just to stay. and some just can't be bothered to stick around another day~

Yuugi now knew what he had to do; to be with Yami forever. He thanked Ra that he was home all by himself, allowing him to do this. Although this wasn't like him to do this sort of thing, and he normally never would, he felt a strong urge to do it. He stepped into the kitchen running his hand against the cold counter, as if it were the last time. He slowly walked over to the knife set. He took a deep breath and slowly took out the biggest one.

He gently lifted the knife and made a slow circle over his chest, blood trickling slowly and stabbed it directly into his heart. He coughed up blood and collapsed onto the ground. Before he slipped onto the afterlife, he whispered "I'm coming for you, Yami"

~I'm missing you~


End file.
